The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with red-flower color, vigorous growth, and bushy and well-branched plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1992. The female parent was a hybrid seedling, designated No. 361-7 (unpatented), characterized by dark-red, double flowers, medium-green, slightly zoned foliage, and vigorous growth but poorly-branched habit. The male parent was the cultivar xe2x80x98Guimoxe2x80x99 (unpatented), commercially known as xe2x80x98Momoxe2x80x99, characterized by scarlet, single-type flowers, large foliage without zonation, good branching ability and relatively vigorous growth. The zonation on the young leaves of xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 is very weak.
xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings, initiated in May 1996, in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant-red, double flowers;
2. Compact, semi-spherically shaped inflorescences;
3. Uniform-green foliage without zonation;
4. Vigorous growth in combination with good branching characteristics; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without any change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 is the related variety xe2x80x98Fisbeaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,851). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbeaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 has better branching characteristics and develops a dense, bushy, uniformly round plant habit with the inflorescences borne higher above the foliage. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99, in contrast to xe2x80x98Fisbeaxe2x80x99, shows almost no infusion of anthocyanin on pedicels, sepals or peduncles under outdoor conditions, and the red flower color is more stable and hardly tends to fade. Additionally, the leaves of xe2x80x98Fisbeachxe2x80x99 are more distinctly crenated at the margin and show slightly stronger waving and lobing of the margin than the leaves of xe2x80x98Fisbeaxe2x80x99.